Hunter issue 1
by colossusfan
Summary: Story about a demon bounty hunter based in the buffyverse.


Hunter issue # 1  
  
The stench in the bar was almost palpable. There was a soft yellow light barely illuminating the room. The counter was dusty, and a couple of the chairs were broken. Various demons sat at the counter as a Filixian demon served them drinks. For such a dingy place it was often crowded, for this is one of the only places demons got to hang out. Halan walked through the bar until he noticed the Azbrack demon he was looking for. Halan was big, green, had long talons and small tentacles coming out of his head. Halan was a Vahrall demon. He walked over to the Azbrack demon, which was red and fat with no hair on his head, sat down, and pulled out the bag.  
  
"The Mark of Marbath, just like you asked for," Halan said pulling out a talisman from his small pouch. The Azbrack demon, named Salfor, stuck out his claw and grabbed it. After he examined it he chuckled.  
  
"Excellent, this is exactly what I wanted," the Salfor said in an excited voice. "Was it hard to obtain?"  
  
"I got a few bumps and bruises but I got the job done," Halan replied feeling very annoyed. He hated the small talk that went before he could get his money. It was like the buyers wanted to hold on to their money as long a possible.  
  
"I knew you would get this done, that is why I hired you," Salfor said, his voice suddenly starting to sound raspy.  
  
"Where's my money," Halan said in his low guttural voice?  
  
"Be patient Halan, you will get your money," Salfor answered going back to staring at the talisman.  
  
"I want my money now," Halan said in the most menacing voice he could summon.  
  
"Ah, yes well you see," Salfor stopped talking as two vampires walked over with swords, "I have changed the amount of money you will be getting. So sorry my boy."  
  
Halan looked at the vampires and pulled out a Desert Eagle and fired a round into both of the vampires, pitching them back. While a bullet may not kill a vampire, it still hurts like a bitch. Both of the vampires dropped their swords, so he picked one up and beheaded the vampire, dusting it. He took his talons and ripped the other one's throat out, sending it straight to hell. Halan looked over at the Azbrack, exposing his fangs with a growl. "Now about my payment," Halan said walking over to him.  
  
"Here it is," Salfor said quickly, pulling out a thick wad of cash. Halan stuck his talons slightly into his belly and started to twist.  
  
"I want an extra twenty percent," he said as blood began to trickle down his claws.  
  
"Deal," Salfor said quickly, pulling out another wad of cash and begun to count out a thousand dollars, and laid it on the table. Pointed his desert Eagle at the Azbrack and begun to count his money. When he finished counting he lowered the gun and put the cash in his satchel. Then he grabbed the talisman and started to walk out.  
  
"Hey, I thought we had a deal," Salfor said.  
  
"We did, twenty percent above what I was asking for, for your life. I never said I was giving you the talisman." Halan walked out of the bar with a look of shock on Salfor's face.  
  
Halan pulled his hood up, so he didn't give anyone the nasty shock of seeing a green demon walking on the streets of San Francisco. He walked up to his car, a two thousand one Chevrolet Monte Carlo. He had to keep low profile, otherwise the next thing you know, and you might have a slayer on your ass. He'd run into a slayer once, he'd gotten the ass kicking of a lifetime. Luckily he was able to get out of there when another bounty hunter distracted her.  
  
Halan drove down to the other part of the city, parking in the street. He walked up to his apartment. His apartment was very small, a living room with just enough room for a couch and a TV, a kitchen with a refrigerator, microwave, and a trash can, and he had a bedroom with a bed and a suitcase. The walls were painted a dull yellow, which had started to peel off, and the roof was off white. His couch was a mixture of red and green, sometimes combining to make yellow. Halan went to the fridge, took out a beer and plopped on his couch, turning on his television. He drunk his beer, watched some television, and fell into a listless sleep.  
  
Halan woke up to the doorbell, and he grabbed his guns and walked over to the peephole. He saw two Kalaxian demons, Red muscular demons, known to be able to carry out someone's dirty work. Halan walked over to his suitcase opened it up, and took out a knife. He opened the door and threw a knife into the head of one of the Kalaxians. He fell down with a clunk as the other one rushed at him with a sword. He ducked a sword and stabbed the other Kalaxian in the gut with his talons forcing him to drop his sword.  
  
"Who sent you," Halan said in an angry, malevolent voice.  
  
"Salfor," the Kalaxian said with a grunt of pain. Halan tore out his talons and pushed the other Kalaxian, now dead, off of his talons. Halan walked back in his apartment, picked up his favorite Desert Eagle, and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Halan got into his car, drove down to Salfor's bar and walked in.  
  
"Halan," Salfor said, starting to get up. Halan raised his gun and fired. Salfor fell right back into hips chair, dead. The bullet had blown a hole in his head the size of a walnut.  
  
The entire bar was silent; everyone was staring at Halan, his gun still raised. Halan lowered his gun, and everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
It was a brisk, clear night as Halan put his hood up and started to walk towards his car. He had done what he had to do. Nobody was allowed to think that they could try to kill him and get away with it; everyone who would hire him for a job would try to kill him instead of paying. Halan got into his car, but instead of driving back home, he drove to Sel's. Sel could find him another buyer for this Mark of Marbath. Halan glanced at it, wondering why the Azbrack wanted it. If the Azbrack had wanted it, chances are so did someone else.  
  
"Hey Sel," Halan said. Sel was short for Selinso, but Sel had never been crazy for the name. Halan wasn't sure what kind of demon Sel was, but he wasn't particularly fierce. He was of human build, and blue. He wasn't very strong either; he would be perfectly human, except for the fact that his skin was blue.  
  
"Hi, Halan," Sel said in his fairly high voice, sounding almost like a kid. He doesn't seem it, but Sel is all about business. "You looking for a job," Sel inquired?  
  
"No, I got something that's for sale. The mark of Marbath," Halan said pulling it out of his satchel. Sel grabbed it and started to examine it.  
  
"It's the real thing," Sel said putting it on the table. "You want me to find a buyer?"  
  
"Yeah, if you do, send them by my place, ok," Halan said.  
  
"Standard deal of course, a hundred up front and twenty percent of your cut," Sel said, making sure Halan understood what he meant.  
  
"Of course," Halan said. He put a hundred on the table and walked out. He got into his car and rove back home.  
  
"My lord, Salfor has failed," a seven-foot demon said to a black and blue fire. The demon's skin was blood red and it had huge muscles. It had huge muscles; that you could tell were tightly compacted into his body. It had two short horns, and his chest and abs was a hard, brown hide. He had small claws and his eyes burned of fire.  
  
"Then kill the fool for his failure," came a voice from the fire.  
  
"He is already dead, my lord," the red demon answered kneeling.  
  
"Then go find the Mark of Marbath yourself, for we need that talisman." The voice from the fire was barely a whisper, but it was easy to hear and sent a chill up the demon's spine.  
  
"Of course, my lord," the demon responded, clearly nervous.  
  
"You know what will happen to you if you fail, don't you Sanwine," the voice from the fire said, this time louder.  
  
"Yes, my master."  
  
"Then go get me my talisman."  
  
Halan returned home and put the Mark of Marbath on the table. I wonder why Salfor wanted this talisman so badly, Halan thought. Maybe he should call up Sel and ask him what the talisman did. He didn't want to help someone open up a Hell mouth or anything. Halan didn't want an Apocalypse; he liked things as they were now. If there's an Apocalypse he's going to have to answer to powerful demons, when right now he didn't have to answer to anyone. Plus he wanted to keep his promise to her. He hadn't really done such a great job of it so far.  
  
Before he could continue his thought, a booming knock came to his door. Halan grabbed his gun and went to open the door when the door when the door slammed open. Standing there was one of the biggest demons Halan had ever seen. It was seven-foot tall and red.  
  
Halan fired to shots, both bounced off of the ferocious demon's hide, leaving only small welts that the demon didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Where is the Mark of Marbath," the beasts said with a strong voice.  
  
"You mean this," Halan said holding up the Mark of Marbath.  
  
"Yes," the demons said, showing off his muscles.  
  
Halan pointed his gun at it. "Looks like we're at an impasse," Halan said with a smirk on his face.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
